Seven
by hypnotic storyteller
Summary: Following the events in HBP, Harry Potter seeks to finish off Voldemort once and for all. This means leaving his friends behind and forging alliances, some new, and some old.
1. Lost

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own the characters, they belong to the wonderfully talented J.K. Rowling. I am making no profit whatsoever off of this story.

A/N: As many of you who have read HBP are surely upset right now, just as I am, I thought I'd write something that in future chapters might give you all hope. I don't know exactly where this story is going to go, but I do know that I want it to bring you all hope for something better in the seventh and final instalment of J.K. Rowling's series. Read on and review, please.

Warning: HBP Spoilers

**Chapter One: Lost**

A dark figure stood looking down on the proceedings as many wept with sorrow for the great man that had fallen only days ago. He watched silently as the mermen of the lake and the centaurs of the forest paid tribute to the old man resting in his tomb. Resting. It seemed an odd choice of word to use in the case of the dead. Because it let the mind imagine that the man would be back, was only resting his eyes for a short time…but no. It was not so.

The figure bristled as the witches and wizards attending the funeral began to leave the grounds or return to the castle. His sharp eyes easily spotted the young man with dark, messy hair and emerald eyes, accompanied by his two closest friends. The other boy with ginger hair and cobalt blue eyes, and the girl with bushy brown hair and hazel eyes were silently standing guard over the young man with black hair, who was standing by the lake, watching over it with deadened eyes. A younger girl with fiery red hair and warm brown eyes joined them and went up to the young man, squeezing his elbow to let him know she was there. He turned to her, and they exchanged a few words before the two other figures joined them and they all talked of a few things.

As they made their way back to the castle, the man overseeing them climbed down from his watch point and gazed once more upon the white tomb now standing by the lake before disappearing from sight. He was still present, however under a heavy invisibility charm, and he made his way slowly from the castle and down to the lake to see off his former mentor. As he approached the tomb, a warm June breeze ruffled his lank hair and dark robes, like a warm blanket wrapping itself around him. He breathed in deeply and stopped before the tomb, resting a pale, long-fingered hand on the white marble.

He stayed like that for ages, just touching the stone that held his mentor within, sleeping peacefully in death. He felt a cruel smirk twist his lips and hated himself for it. Sleeping was another word that was odd to use in the case of the dead. It also implied an imminent return, which the man standing there knew to be false. The great old mage lying in his tomb would never resurface to see the light of day, would never again laugh at the jokes that his colleagues told, would never again play chess with his favourite playmate, would never again…be alive. He was gone. Forever. And without him, Severus Snape was lost.

"Goodbye, Albus."

A/N: I hope you like this. I think I'm so depressed that I'll keep writing, so hopefully the second chapter will be out soon.


	2. Dark Order

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own the characters, they belong to the wonderfully talented J.K. Rowling. I am making no profit whatsoever off of this story.

A/N: Hey, I'm back again. Yeah, I was all ready to post the second chapter of the story, then I got this really awesome idea for a chapter that needed to be inserted before I started with the actual plot, so I wrote it really quickly, but I think it's pretty good. I just hope you think so too. Read on and enjoy!

Review Responses:

**The Fruity One**-- You get brownie points for being my first reviewer ever! Yay! Oh, and let me just say that your review made me smile. I, too, believe that Snape is still good, don't loose faith! Thanks again.

**lord-shinta**-- Thank you for the support and for the reassurance that I should continue. I always appreciate people who encourage others to pursue their passion. Thanks.

Warning: HBP Spoilers

**Chapter Two: Dark Order**

A young man watched over the carnage occurring before his very eyes, feeling a faint nausea creeping up on him. He stood by as the others worked, eyes flitting here and there to watch the progress they were making. They were all wearing dark robes, as black as midnight, and masks, the absolute contrasts to the robes. Their masks were pale as moonlight, but had the colour of a recently deceased corpse. Perhaps that was why there were known as the Death Eaters.

Although the ultimate reason, the young man knew, was the fact that they killed. They loved to kill, all of them. And they did it well. Whenever there was someone that needed to die, they would work together, or sometimes utterly alone, and do what they had to. It didn't matter the means of which they accomplished their mission, they just had to do it, or else their Master would be displeased. And if they knew what was good for them, they never displeased the Master.

The young man overseeing the deaths of the wizards before him thought it ironic that they were fighting for a man who hated Half-Bloods, or Muggleborns, and yet was one himself. The young man was not one to question, however. His Master was incredibly pleased with him. Sufficiently pleased that he had sent his young servant to lead a very important mission: the one they were accomplishing at that very moment. Any moment now, the wards surrounding the impressive building they were attempting to penetrate would fall, and then they would be successful.

A cry of victory went up in the dead of the night as the wards fell and the young man followed his troops, content to allow them the deaths they craved to create. He himself was just as pleased that the other Death Eaters were taking care of the killing, for he considered himself below that now. Ever since he had accomplished his last mission, his Master had been delighted to allow him the time to step back and just relish the death around him. Of course, he wasn't as favoured as his Master's most praised Death Eater, but it was enough for now. Soon enough, he would be the most favoured of all.

The young man waited in the Entrance Hall of the building, impatiently tapping his foot against the stone as he awaited a progress report. He eyed his surroundings distastefully, looking over the grimy stone that seemed to sap all happiness out of the building. No wonder those who stayed here too long went mad, he thought. Finally, one of the men in his care ran into the Hall, bowing shortly in respect. It was clear that he had rushed through the darkened hallways to deliver the message as he panted harshly, the sound echoing in the small room.

"What is it, Yaxley?" The young man asked in a bored tone that somehow managed to sound impatient at the same time.

"The halls are secure, sir. And we've found him," the man named Yaxley responded and the younger of the two nodded his head.

"Take me," he ordered shortly and followed Yaxley through a labyrinth of tunnels, stairs, and passageways. Finally, they heard the noises of the other Death Eaters and soon saw them, all waiting and crowded on either side of the hallway. Yaxley stopped at the beginning of the queue of Death Eaters as the younger proceeded through. As he passed them, many of his fellows made noises of anticipation and glee at the thought that one of their long lost brethren would be welcomed back into the fold tonight. Some even cackled as he passed and a light smirk twisted his handsome features as he steadily approached the cell at the end of the hall.

As he got closer to it, his paces slowed until he finally came to a stop a few feet back from the barred cell. The cell's inside was too darkened to make out anything and so he waited for any sign of movement, his eyes trying to adjust to the pitch black. Suddenly, he saw it. First, a pale hand reached for the bars, attached to an even paler arm, where he could clearly make out the shape of the Dark Mark, blackened from their earlier activities. At last, an entire figure emerged from the darkness, and the young man found himself looking into a face that seemed a mirror image of his own, except older.

The figure within had light blonde hair like his own, which rested casually on his shoulders, cool grey eyes tinged with a spark that hadn't been there when he had last set eyes on the man. His features were distinguished and aristocratic, and he was much thinner and paler than the last time he had seen the light of day. He was dressed in rags, which was likely the most radical change in him, accustomed to the most exotic and expensive of robes imaginable as he had once been. His expression was twisted into a light smirk, as though he had been expecting their presence the whole time.

In the background, the other Death Eaters were whispering to each other, expressions of glee and triumph on their features. They were excited, after all. They had not seen their previous general in over a year. When the figure resting casually against the bars stirred again, still with his smirk, a hush fell over the crowd as they anticipated his great speech.

"Well, aren't you going to let your father out of this forsaken cell?" He asked of the young man standing there, observing him. And for the first time in several months, Draco Malfoy allowed a smile to touch his lips.

A/N: There we are, my dears! I might get a new idea for another chapter that needs to be inserted before main plot, so I might not get a new chapter in for a couple of days, but cross your fingers! Hope you liked it.


	3. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own the characters, they belong to the wonderfully talented J.K. Rowling. I am making no profit whatsoever off of this story.

A/N: Alright, the third chapter! I know it's short, but I was writing and I thought that what I had added didn't flow right, so I deleted it. The chapters should be longer after this, I promise. I'm just setting it all up for the true plot. This chapter begins the main plot, so there you are. Okay, read on!

Review Responses:

**Silverthreads**-- Thank you very much for your vote of confidence. It was much appreciated!

**duj**-- Thanks for both of the reviews. The one about the family reunion made me laugh.

Warning: HBP Spoilers

**Chapter Three: The Beginning of the End**

Several hundred miles away, another young man reclined on his bed, pouring eagerly over an ancient-seeming text. His hair was unkempt, as though he hadn't been doing anything else but lying in bed all day. In truth, he hadn't really done anything but read since returning from his best friend's home at the beginning of summer vacation. He had attended his friend's brother's wedding on the fourteenth of June, since school had been let out much earlier than usual because of the recent tragedy. After staying with them for another couple of days, he had travelled to his godfather's ancestral home to pick up some books from the library. And ever since, he had been hard at work, studying the different spells within the books he had chosen. For he had a plan that needed to be executed for Albus Dumbledore. Not for the Ministry, not for his parents, nor for his godfather, nor any of his living friends, not even for himself. For Albus Dumbledore and him alone.

Even though his best friends had agreed to come with him on his journey, he was entirely against it, but he did not let them know this yet. He didn't need any more deaths on his hands, least of all those of his friends and his past flame. He loved them too much to allow them anywhere near the dangers he would be facing in due time.

That was why he was spending all of his spare time learning about every curse and counter-curse that he could while he waited for his sojourn at his relatives' home to come to an end. It was crucial to his success to be able to recognize certain curses, even dark ones, and he had been working on learning them for the past month of his vacation. His mind was set on nothing but learning everything he could, out of textbooks he'd gotten from his best friend's older brothers, then other books that were definitely not course books. He had gotten most of these from the Black family library when he had visited it before returning to his relatives, then some he had ordered from Flourish and Blott's.

His relatives had left him alone for the most part, knowing he was leaving soon anyways and he could often hear his uncle murmuring about finally being free of his filth. He felt no gratitude towards them for anything they had done for him while he was staying with them because of the way they had treated him. For all he cared, he could have been placed in an orphanage and not given any thought to it at all.

The young man thought through his plan well. He would go to his godfather's ancestral home for a short time before he went on the journey that would mark the beginning of the end for the Dark Lord. Of that, Harry Potter was sure.

A/N: Yay! Chapter three is done! Again, sorry it's so short. I still hope you liked it. Oh yeah, and don't forget to review! Your reviews are like my entire life source. 'Til next time, dearies!


	4. Of Plans and Birthday Bashes

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own the characters, they belong to the wonderfully talented J.K. Rowling. I am making no profit whatsoever off of this story.

A/N: begs and grovels for her readers' forgiveness I'm so sorry! I forgot to tell you all that I would be on vacation and wouldn't have access to a computer! I was all ready to get the fourth chapter out, but my creative juices weren't flowing fast enough, so I bring it to you now. Again, I'm really sorry! But, as I promised in my previous author's note, this chapter is much longer than the other ones. I hope you enjoy it!

Review Responses:

**Silverthreads**-- Yes, I wholly agree that dark rich bittersweet chocolate is another one of my life sources. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I know it was like a prologue, but it sets everything up. Thanks for the continued reviews!

**Iaurhirwen**-- Thank you for the wonderful confidence-booster! And I agree, we need to set up this chat room, because I still have complete faith in the good old Half-Blood Prince! Hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**duj**-- I thought so too. Thanks for the continued reviews!

Warning: HBP Spoilers

**Chapter Four: Of Plans and Birthday Bashes**

At the stroke of midnight on the thirtieth of July, Harry Potter shrunk his packed trunk and placed it in his pocket. He opened the door to his bedroom and slipped past the other rooms quietly to make his way down the stairs and post the note he had written beforehand on the fridge:

_To my family,_

_I know that you have never spared any kind words to me and I to you, and therefore know that you will not miss me, while I will not miss you. I hope that you stay safe and watch out for shady characters. If all goes according to plan, you'll never have to see me again. Have a nice life._

_Your nephew,_

_Harry Potter_

Harry left the house and locked it with a wave of his wand, then walked to the end of the drive and raised his wand again, summoning the Knight Bus. It stopped before him with a loud bang, its engine letting off spurts of steam as a man with a mousy stature, brown hair and eyes, and wearing a purple uniform stepped off the bus. He looked bored and extremely tired, but took Harry onboard after receiving his pay. Harry read his nametag (Ian Faraday) and anger momentarily boiled his insides at the thought that this man was replacing Stan Shunpike. Stan should be the one greeting him, but he was still locked up in Azkaban because the Ministry was too proud to release him after having wrongly accused him of being a Death Eater. Harry came back to present time when he was prodded roughly in the shoulder.

"Where are ya goin', lad?" The bus driver, Ernie if he remembered correctly, asked of him.

"London. Grimmauld Place," Harry replied, sitting on one of the unoccupied beds and picking up a spare copy of the day's _Daily Prophet_. Absentmindedly, Harry pocketed his wand as he began to read about the goings-on of the magical world. His disgust increased tenfold when he read about the Hogwarts Board of Governors meeting with the Hogwarts Professors. Apparently, the negotiations to keep the school open were not going well and Harry knew it would take a miracle for the Governors to change their seemingly already set minds. That was why Harry planned on making a visit to the Ministry in the next few days.

"Grimmauld Place, young sir," Faraday announced in a bored tone while stifling a yawn, and Harry folded the paper again before thanking him quietly and getting off the bus. He waited for it to leave before looking around suspiciously; he didn't want to reveal the location of the Order of the Phoenix's Headquarters, after all.

The street and surrounding park were clear of any inhabitants, and Harry steadily walked towards Number 12, whistling a little tune. Number 11 was emanating many noises, most of which were of the stereo, but there were also lots of people talking inside; Harry figured it must be a party of some sort. Number 13 was silent and the lights were all out, so Harry thought it was safe to assume that no one was awake. When the door to Number 11 swung open, he immediately took on a drunken swagger; he didn't need anyone questioning him about his whereabouts late on a Friday night. When he collapsed against a stone pillar and slid down it to imitate a drunk, giggling like a loon, many of the passers-by ignored him, or shook their heads at him. Most of them were too drunk to care. When the last of them had passed and all of the cars had left, Harry rose and dusted himself off, shaking his head at how easy that had been.

"Commanding performance, Harry," a voice commented from the darkness and his wand was in his hand faster than the hidden man could blink. Paranoia could be both a hindrance and an advantage at times. A chuckle was heard and then a tired-looking Arthur Weasley stepped into the light. Harry's wand was in his pocket in an instant, and he took the man's briefcase for him, leading him by the elbow to Number 12, casting a cursory glance around the street, just for good measure. Mr. Weasley wisely did not speak until they had entered the house and closed the door. "I'm sorry that I startled you out there. I was just returning from work. I assume you are here because you've come of age. Congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you," Harry replied. "And sorry about that, I was only startled is all," he explained. They were interrupted at that point by Mrs. Black starting to scream and Harry rolled his eyes, exasperated already by the portrait. He took his wand out and with a subtle flick, the portrait shut up and the curtains closed, but not before the whole house had been alerted to their presence.

"What's going on out there? The war?" A joking voice asked and Ron came out into the hallway from the drawing room, closely followed by Hermione, Ginny, and surprisingly, Hermione's parents. "Harry!"

"Not so loud, Ron, you'll wake Mrs. Black up with that racket," Hermione hushed him and Harry grinned at their familiar banter.

"Not anymore he won't," he said in a normal indoor voice. "I used a little something that should take care of her for a while."

"What are you doing here so late?" Hermione asked him as she came to embrace him warmly. He returned it just as enthusiastically, explaining about wanting to get out of his relatives' home as soon as he could.

"Understandable, mate," Ron agreed immediately, coming up to shake his hand happily. "Happy birthday, Harry."

"Thanks," Harry answered, hugging Ginny as she came to congratulate him, giving him a kiss on the cheek, which he returned awkwardly. He wasn't sure where they stood now that they both knew what would happen at the end of the next month. He needn't have worried, however, because she squeezed his hand briefly and stared into his eyes with a meaningful look that he understood immediately. She knew and she was willing to let him go when the time came, but not at the moment.

"Harry, these are my parents, as you know," Hermione introduced them again and he shook their hands, accepting their warm greetings with a smile. They exchanged pleasantries before Mr. Weasley clapped him on the shoulder, smiling at him again.

"You must be hungry. Come down to the kitchen, we'll get something for you," he said and Harry agreed, following him downstairs. Hermione, her parents, Ron, and Ginny were right behind them and Harry saw that Mrs. Weasley and Remus Lupin were seated at the kitchen table, enjoying a late night cup of tea.

"Harry, dear!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed upon seeing him, rising to greet him properly with a hug and kiss to the cheek.

"Mrs. Weasley," he returned, accepting her welcome warmly and turning to shake Lupin's hand.

"Sit down and I'll make you something to eat. Hello, Arthur," the Weasley matriarch entreated, pausing to kiss her husband briefly. "How was work?"

"Awful. We had ten new items brought in today and we're short-staffed this week, meaning I did most of the investigation. One of the cursed broomsticks wouldn't stop attacking me until I immobilized it," Mr. Weasley sighed, sitting down in between Mr. Granger and Lupin.

"That sounds painful," Lupin sympathized, though Harry noticed his eyes remained on Mr. Weasley for a while longer.

"Tonks stopped by my office and said she would be here soon," Mr. Weasley added kindly, patting the werewolf's shoulder.

"I'm already here," Tonks said as she arrived, her hair bright pink and in spikes. "Wotcher, Harry! Expected we'd see you here soon." Tonks ruffled his hair before going to sit on Lupin's other side, the two of them exchanging a fond look and linking hands. "So, what have you been up to all summer?"

"Studying," Harry hedged, not quite ready to let them know of his plans to leave the school. So far, no one had asked and he wasn't eager to tell them. He knew they wouldn't be pleased with his decision, especially when he refused to give them a reason for his parting.

"Getting a little keen, are we? Just as well, the last year at Hogwarts is brutal. That is, if the school survives for your final year," Tonks told him and he nodded, glad for the change in topic.

"About the meeting. It's public, isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yes, everyone's been following it closely. Ron and I went in to see what was going on. They're very close-minded about their decision, Harry, they're really set on closing the school," Hermione told him.

"I'd like to make a visit myself. I know I can't do much to change their minds, but I can try," Harry admitted, looking around the table to assess what everyone was thinking. "Speaking of which…Hermione, have their been instances where the school was threatening to close in its history?"

"Plenty, Harry. There were many uproars after the respective Triwizard Tournaments, and some about its location so near the Forbidden Forest when students were being attacked by dark creatures. That was before the school established good wards," Hermione told him and Harry nodded thoughtfully.

"Could you find those references in Hogwarts' history for me? Don't make any notes, I'll do those myself, just mark the pages, if you could," Harry requested and she readily agreed.

"What are you up to, Harry?" Ron asked and Harry looked to his friend.

"I'm going to state my case to the Board of Governors. There's got to be plenty of cases such as this where the student body's safety was in peril through different threats and I plan to point out that the school persevered through those tough times. Hogwarts has never been this close to closing, and I don't plan on letting anyone make the decision to do so. The Headmaster wouldn't have wanted it closed, that's all I know…and I've told the Minister twice already that I was his man through and through. Well, I still am. I'm not going to let anyone crush a child's dream to learn. I remember what it felt like to discover a whole other world, and I wouldn't deny that to anyone. Dumbledore wouldn't have wanted it." Harry was staring hard at his clasped hands, which were resting on the tabletop, but he looked up at hearing Mrs. Weasley sniff.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear, it's just that…you remind me so much of him sometimes, it's hard to believe he's gone," she explained, sniffling again and Mr. Weasley rose to hold her close.

"I know," Harry breathed, looking back down at his clasped hands with haunted emerald eyes.

Harry felt a shy press against his lips and he pressed back, breathing in slowly through his nose. After the pressure from his lips was gone, he opened his eyes blearily, reaching for his glasses. Ginny came into focus above him, her brown eyes warm and trusting as she leaned in for another kiss. Harry brought a hand up to caress her face, relishing in the warmth she emanated from her entire body, shuddering with the comfort he felt in someone to hold him. When they again broke apart, Ginny slid in next to him in bed and wrapped her arms around his now shaking shoulders. For the first time, Harry realized that he was crying.

Ginny seemed to understand and didn't say anything, just held him while he shuddered in anguish over the loss of the only man he trusted with all of his secrets. When the tears finally stopped, she pushed his messy hair out of his face, kissing his scar tenderly and he held onto her for dear life, believing that if he let her go now, he'd lose her forever. Again, she seemed to share his understanding and held onto him just as tightly while they lay there, just basking in one another's offered comfort. When he felt ready, Harry pulled back from her to stroke her fiery red hair out of her eyes, pressing a tender kiss to her lips.

"Thank you," he told her, looking into her warm eyes and feeling at home for the first time in several months.

"Think nothing of it," she answered with a smile and he smiled back, kissing her once more. "Happy Birthday, Harry. Mum's got breakfast on the table, so if you want to get dressed, we can go down together."

"Alright," Harry agreed, and she got out from under the covers, offering him a hand to help him up. Harry dressed in a pair of jeans and a green tee before heading down to breakfast with his girlfriend, kissing her chastely before they climbed down the stairs to the kitchen.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!" Multiple voices shouted as they descended the last step and Harry's eyes filled with new tears at the small group of people grinning at him. He turned startled eyes to Ginny, taking in her shy grin and the blush staining her cheeks.

"You…you…" He was at a loss for words as she grinned at him, her eyes speaking volumes about the feelings she had for him.

"I organized it, yes. It took a bit, but I made it happen," she admitted and he swept her into a kiss that garnered quite the attention from the people seated at the table. "I figured it was about time we gave you a proper birthday party," she added breathlessly when they separated.

"Thank you…this means more to me than I can describe," Harry told her sincerely, kissing her once more.

"Hands off our baby sister, Potter!" Bill and Charlie called jokingly and Harry laughed at their good humour, blushing slightly at the thought that he'd just kissed Ginny senseless in front of her older brothers and parents. Ron and Hermione came up to engulf him in a three-way hug and wish him a good birthday once again, grinning at his still shocked expression.

"Come on then, take a seat," Hermione urged him, pushing him to the head of the table, where Hermione and Ginny sat on either side. He looked around the table with a large grin as everyone urged him to dig into his breakfast. Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Weasleys, the Grangers, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Luna, and surprisingly, Professor McGonagall were all present for the occasion. Harry later found out that Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Luna were only there because their parents or extensive relatives were either in the Order, or strong allies. Luna's dad and Neville's grandmother, for example, were both allying themselves with the Order, while Seamus' mother and Dean's second cousin were both a part of the elite group of people.

Harry had never felt more at home than he did on that day, surrounded by friends all around. It turned out that Professor McGonagall could only stay for breakfast, but she wished him an excellent birthday, handing him a thick envelope.

"This is from Albus. He wanted this to be given to you on your coming of age; he also left you a small sum of money and a few of his prized possessions, which I will bring over as soon as I am able," she explained quietly.

"Thank you, Professor," he managed to rasp and she squeezed his shoulder once before leaving the kitchen, presumably for the meeting between herself and the Board of Governors. He quickly decided to read the letter when he was alone, as it was sure to bring out more emotions in Harry than he wanted to share with the people sitting around the table with him.

The rest of the day was spent in good spirits, talking about Quidditch, the possible closing of the school, everyone's summers, and anything else that came to mind. Harry opened his presents from everyone, receiving a wide variety of gifts, but the ones that stuck most in his mind were a book on Occlumency and a few books on different curses he had never heard about. These particular gifts were a part of the key Harry would need in order to track down all of the horcruxes and arrive at the end of it all to kill his nemesis. These were the types of things that would keep him alive.

A/N: Chapter Four's out the window! Okay, I hope you liked it and if you really liked it, you can leave a review!  (That wasn't obvious butt-kissing at all! ;) Again, I love hearing your feedback, so if you want to give me some constructive criticism, go for it! See you next time! (Hopefully soon.)


	5. A Trip to Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own the characters, they belong to the wonderfully talented J.K. Rowling. I am making no profit whatsoever off of this story.

A/N: I'm not even going to try and beg for your forgiveness this time, I'm just so sorry. The only reason I can give to you for my extreme tardiness with this chapter is that I am lazy and school has been hectic. I hope you all enjoy this and my sincerest of apologies to all who were waiting for this.

Review Responses:

**Iaurhirwen**-- Thanks so much for the review, once again. I thought that the story needed a little fluff before the serious stuff came. This chapter has a little more fluff, but also deals with some serious issues as well. Oh, and you won't find out what is in the envelope until a couple of chapters later. Please don't kill me! 

**duj**-- Yes, I know that the school was almost closed in CoS, but they didn't close it indefinitely, like they are doing right now (in my opinion). And yes, I know it seems unlikely that Harry would be able to know a spell that the adults didn't, but that will be explained in a few chapters. Thanks again for the great reviews!

**emmaline of trebond**-- Thanks very much!

**mosleyn001**-- I'm glad you like it and yes, I will be continuing on with the fic, I'm just having issues with creative flow right now and my laziness is also interfering. Combine all that with school and you're sure to have issues updating . Thanks for your support!

Warning: HBP Spoilers

**Chapter Five: A Trip to Diagon Alley**

The next morning, Harry woke early and went down to breakfast, where the Weasley parents were seated having an involved discussion with Moody, Tonks, and Lupin. When they noticed his presence, they quickly stopped talking and Harry lingered on the threshold, unsure of whether or not he was welcome. Making his decision quickly, he turned to leave, but was halted when Moody growled for him to turn around and park himself in a chair.

"It's about time we tell you what's going on," was his only explanation. "No, Molly, in this I will go against you. Potter has a right to know now that he's of age and Minerva's already planning to induct him into the Order. It won't hurt to have him know a little of what we're doing before that happens." Mrs. Weasley stopped herself from going into a tirade, just barely, and nodded reluctantly, looking quite displeased with the retired Auror.

"It's alright. I can wait if you want, Mrs. Weasley," Harry insisted, finding that his words rang true with what he honestly felt. "I've waited two years, another few days won't hurt. I'll be in the drawing room and I'll keep the others from coming down." Before Moody or anyone else in the kitchen could protest, he walked calmly upstairs and sat on the couch before the fire, breathing out tiredly. The tapestry depicting the Black family tree caught his eye briefly, the sight of the burnt out names of Sirius and his aunt making him smile briefly. He conjured the book he had received on Occlumency for his birthday, and began to read calmly about the basics of the art he had never truly mastered. When he felt a hand run through his hair, he looked up sharply, having been caught unaware by his girlfriend while he read his absorbing present.

"You're up early," she commented and he hastily put the book aside as she came around to sit on his legs, leaning against his chest.

"Couldn't sleep anymore," he explained, bringing a hand up to stroke her hair back from her forehead. "Haven't slept well since Dumbledore died."

"Me neither," she confessed in a whisper and he bent his head to kiss her hair, a silent form of comfort. She tilted her head slightly and he obliged her, bringing his lips down for a brief yet sweet kiss. They sat there for quite a while afterwards, staring into the flames the fireplace provided and thinking of better times.

When Ron and Hermione came down from their rooms for breakfast later that morning, they paused at the open door to the drawing room, catching a glimpse of red hair overtop of the tall back. Upon further inspection, they found Ginny and Harry, the latter with his head resting on the red-haired girl's lap, both asleep. Ginny's head was propped against the back of the sofa, her face relaxed and her right hand resting in Harry's hair, as though she'd been carding her fingers through the thick locks. Harry's face was also relaxed, his mouth open in the sign of deep sleep, giving face to the fact that he needed it much more than anyone else.

"Should we wake them for breakfast?" Ron asked in a whisper, but Hermione shook her head in the negative, not wanting to disturb the sleep they so obviously needed, nor the comfort loved ones could bring to each other. She retrieved the blanket resting on the back of the armchair and threw it gently over Harry's form as he shivered. He sighed comfortably when his shivers subsided and turned his face more towards Ginny's torso and the warmth she provided.

"Come on. They need to sleep," Hermione coaxed Ron, leading him out of the room by his hand.

"I can't believe the Board of Governors is being so callous!" Mrs. Weasley muttered as Harry and Ginny both came downstairs to the kitchen, a little bleary-eyed. "Honestly, using Albus' actions as reason to close the school! Preposterous!"

"What are they saying now?" Harry wanted to know, startling the Weasley matriarch out of her anger.

"Oh, Harry, dear, Ginny, I didn't hear you. Would you like some eggs and sausages?"

"Yes, please," both replied, knowing that it was a poor attempt to change the subject, but willing to let it go. Harry picked up the discarded _Prophet_ and read the headline: _Board of Governors Use Former Headmaster Against McGonagall's Case_.

"Oh Harry, dear, I don't think you want to read that," Mrs. Weasley immediately stated, snatching the paper from his own hands.

"Molly, that's enough. Harry is of age, and he is bound to find out what's going on anyways; let him see the paper," Moody growled from his seat, pausing in sipping his tea. Harry didn't say anything, but he was grateful that Mad-Eye had stuck up for him, as he didn't know what the Weasley mother would have done should he have tried the same thing. She reluctantly relinquished the paper and he took it with a bit of hesitation, sitting down to read the latest report on the hearing to save the school:

_Yesterday in Courtroom Ten, with the Wizengamot overseeing the events, the Hogwarts Board of Governors headed off in another heated battle versus the Hogwarts Professors to either save the school or close it. The hearing has been going on for over a week now with accounts from every single Professor, defending the school continuously, and with several parents expressing their desire for the school to be left open. On the other hand, there have been several more parents demanding the school's closure now that former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was murdered on school property by none other than his own employee, Severus Snape. An unconfirmed report stated that Snape apparently aided the Death Eaters to enter the castle and then killed Dumbledore when protégé Draco Malfoy failed to do so._

_Now, the Board of Governors is saying that Dumbledore knew about a possible attempt on his own life and even suspected that the students who were harmed during the year, Katie Bell and Ronald Weasley, were innocent victims of attempts on his life._

"_He knew that he was a target for assassination and that his own students were at risk and yet failed to do anything about it! What I want to know is why other parents are allowing their children to return to that poor excuse for a school when its students are at risk!" Concerned parent Cillian Parkinson says._

"_I know I won't be returning for the last year of my education there, even if it does stay open, which is highly unlikely," adds his daughter, Pansy Parkinson._

_Dumbledore's actions have been heavily questioned not only by parents, but also by the Board. Even though the Professors of Hogwarts vehemently defend their former Headmaster, there is little doubt in this reporter's mind that the school will not survive for another year._

"Yeah, I bet there's no doubt in your mind they'll close the school, you old cow," Harry murmured angrily, tossing the paper across the table at Hermione and Ron. "Three guesses as to who wrote the article, but you'll only need one."

"Skeeter's just a miserable wretch, Harry, come off it," Ron tried to reassure him, but it did nothing to soothe Harry's burning stomach.

"Ron's right Harry. If she had it in for you, it's only natural she'd have it in for Dumbledore, too," Hermione continued and that seemed to calm his nerves. Ginny took one of his hands in hers and held it, prompting him to look sideways at her through the hair falling in front of his eyes. Annoyed, Harry thought he should cut it soon.

"Don't worry. You'll set it all straight again, Harry. The Ministry _loves_ you," Ginny teased and he felt a smirk come to his lips, despite his bad mood.

"Not anymore they don't. I've told Scrimgeour off twice for trying to recruit me as the Ministry's poster boy. I don't think I have too much influence over there anymore," he explained pessimistically.

"Twice! Once was bad enough, but _twice_?" Ron groaned dramatically, dropping his head into his hands pathetically. They all laughed at his expense, which lightened the mood of the kitchen's occupants considerably.

"Oh dear. We'll need to go into Diagon soon, Arthur, we're nearly out of Floo powder," Mrs. Weasley said late one night when they were all gathered in the drawing room. She was inspecting the sad little flower pot with barely enough powder left for one trip by Floo.

"Do you mind if I go in with you, Mrs. Weasley? It's just that I need to pick up a few books on order at Flourish and Blott's," Harry explained, hoping beyond hope that she would agree to the trip. "It'll only take a few minutes, I promise, then we can leave," he added when she looked to be about to disagree.

"If Harry goes, can we go too, Mum?" Ginny asked from her vantage point on Harry's lap. "I need a few things myself from Eeylops." Ron and Hermione also piped in, although Hermione's parents looked a little apprehensive at the thought of their daughter going into the now dangerous shopping area.

"I wouldn't even need to go to Gringott's, I've already paid for my order in full," Harry said with a pleading note audible even to his own ears.

"We'd have to get an escort," Mr. Weasley stated thoughtfully, looking into the fire. "And I'm afraid…well…" He trailed off, sneaking a glance at Harry, who thought he'd figured out why they were so hesitant.

"I'm not top security anymore, am I? Scrimgeour probably took care of that once I denied him the chance to make me his poster boy," Harry ground out, emerald eyes flashing behind his lenses.

"Don't you worry about that now, Harry," Lupin spoke up from his place in a free armchair. "We'll just have to make do with what we have. I'll come with you all and I'm sure Mad-Eye wouldn't mind if I asked him properly. A little action would do him good anyways."

"I suppose we could all make a trip, then," Mrs. Weasley agreed hesitantly, her blue eyes looking worried. Mr. Weasley wrapped an arm around her shoulders protectively, murmuring a few comforting words into her ear.

"So, it's settled then. We'll go on Saturday, when there's likely to be a couple more people than the usual weekday crowd," Lupin finalised the plan firmly. "I'll contact Alastor in the morning."

On Saturday, they all readied themselves for the trip after having a large breakfast provided by the combined efforts of Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger. Tonks, having the day off from her Auror duties, had offered to come along as well, which had served to soothe most of the Weasley matriarch's disquiet. Harry and Ginny were to be Apparated by Mad-Eye and Tonks separately (Ron had passed his test just a couple of weeks prior) since there was not enough Floo powder for everyone. Harry, remembering the gut-wrenching squished feeling of Apparition, held tightly to Mad-Eye's arm and closed his eyes as they were squeezed through the tube of space to the small alcove leading to Diagon Alley. Wiping his watering eyes, Harry followed the rest of the group through the archway and into the nearly deserted streets of the shopping centre.

Ron claimed he needed to stop at the Quidditch store to buy some new broom polish, so with Mad-Eye, Tonks, Lupin, and the Weasley parents waiting outside, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry all entered the store. The only other people in the store were a mother and her small child, the latter turning to look at them curiously and then furiously tugging on his mother's robe end, staring with wide eyes at Harry.

"Mum! Mum!" He was whispering frantically and when his annoyed mother finally turned to look at who her child was pointing at, her own eyes widened almost comically and she snatched the child's hand quickly. Dragging him from the shop, they caught a few of the words she said to the small boy.

"…If you see him again, dear, don't stick around…attracts trouble like a magnet, that one does…" She was telling him in a chastising manner as the shop door closed and Harry felt his heart drop to his feet and his mouth go dry.

"Ignore it," Ginny told him forcefully upon seeing his stricken expression, grabbing his arm and holding it until he looked at her, knowing his face reflected the inner conflict he was experiencing. "She doesn't know what she's talking about, Harry. You're about as safe as anyone else at this point." If only to assuage the worry she felt for him, Harry put on a brave face and nodded once, shortly, but was moody even after a few minutes had passed.

Once Ron had picked up what he needed, and after many shifty looks from the store owner directed at Harry, they left the shop and Harry tried desperately to reign in his temper when he heard the door being locked behind them. He turned briefly to see that the shop owner had even gone so far as to put a 'CLOSED INDEFINITELY' sign up and board up the windows.

"Honestly, the nerve of some people," Mr. Weasley muttered angrily, putting a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder and directing him towards Flourish and Blott's. Harry managed to keep himself under control and when he entered the shop, the familiar keeper flashed him a wry smile.

"Having a rough time of it out there, I take it," he wheezed out and Harry forced himself to nod with an answering stiff smile. "Everything will right itself in time, I always say, not to worry. Your order just came in yesterday, Mr. Potter. Would you like a bag for them? They're quite weighty."

"Yes, please," he replied, stepping up to the counter to help put the books he had purchased into the bag. Before he could notice another's presence, Lupin had picked up one of the books about Animagi and was smiling bemusedly at him.

"You realize you could have asked me for one of the books, Harry. I have plenty of information on the entire process," the older man told him and Harry felt a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"I didn't want to be a bother. It's time I started doing things on my own. I'm not always going to have someone to rely on soon," he countered cryptically. With a disconcerted frown, Lupin lay a hand on his shoulder and didn't move until he looked up into compassionate amber eyes.

"Don't feel like you're alone, Harry," he began quietly. "You'll always have _someone_ to rely on." Harry forced another tight smile onto his tired face and Lupin seemed to buy it, because with a squeeze to the shoulder, he backed off.

"There we are, Mr. Potter. Have yourself a lovely summer vacation," the shop keeper wished him and with a goodbye, they exited the shop to meet up with the rest of the group waiting outside. The mismatched group continued on their way through Diagon, buying the things they needed while keeping a sharp eye out for trouble. When Ginny suggested going to Madam Malkin's for comfortable summer robes, the idea was met with dubious enthusiasm from the adults.

"Ginny, we agreed on going for specific things you actually needed. I'm sure you can survive without wearing new robes for the summer," Mrs. Weasley stated.

"Sure I can, Mum, but Harry's not prepared for the summer months," Ginny countered and Harry was quick to protest his need to go shopping for clothing.

"No, it's alright Ginny, Mrs. Weasley. I don't need anything and even if I did, I don't believe I have enough money on me at the moment to spare on new clothes," Harry reassured them. To his embarrassment, the Weasley parents, Lupin, Tonks, and Mad-Eye were all eyeing him speculatively, as though in agreement with his girlfriend.

"You know, Harry, I think Ginny's right. You do look like you need new clothes. And besides, if you plan on impressing the Board of Governors, you'll have to try harder than a pair of jeans and your Hogwarts robes," Hermione added with dawning comprehension. "I have money left over from last year, I'll pitch in for some new robes."

"So will I," Ginny piped in, already dragging Harry over to the shop.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Harry called desperately, fearing the worst of what the girls had in store for him.

"It's alright, Harry, we'll be waiting outside while they help you. And take this, dear, you may need it," the Weasley matriarch called, tossing a small change purse at her daughter, who caught it deftly. Ron followed, offering to pitch a few coins in for Harry's 'makeover', as he had laughingly dubbed the impromptu excursion. As the trio entered Madam Malkin's, they noticed the usually busy shop was quite empty and devoid of customers.

"Well, hello dears!" Madam Malkin brightly exclaimed when she came out from the back, clearly overjoyed to have customers at last. "What can I do for you today?"

"Harry's in need of a little sharpening up," Ginny explained and Harry sputtered indignantly, about to protest that he looked perfectly decent.

"Oh, of course! What's the occasion, then? Is it formal, casual, semi-formal?" It was obvious that Madam Malkin was up for a challenge and that it came in the form of one Harry Potter.

"He's going to the meeting between the Board of Governors and the Hogwarts Professors. He needs something casual, but that gives him a sharp look," Hermione said, already in full makeover mode.

"Right, I have just the thing for our young Mr. Potter! Give me a moment, I'll be right back, dears!" The elderly witch bustled into the back, clearly excited about the prospect of Harry's new robes. A few moments later, before Harry had the chance to protest that he really didn't need the robes, Madam Malkin practically ran from the back, proudly displaying the set of clothing she had in store for him. The robe itself was an emerald green, but unlike the one he'd worn to the Yule Ball in his Fourth Year, this one was less dressy, just the thing to impress, but something he could wear at an informal gathering as well. The button-down shirt that went with it was an earthy brown and made of fine material, light and comfortable-looking, and the dress pants were black cotton. Overall, the outfit managed to stun Harry into silence.

"Well, go on, mate, give it a try!" Ron urged him, giving him a nudge towards the fitting rooms.

"Oh Harry, those would look perfect on you!" Hermione agreed, giving him an extra shove for good measure. Ginny stayed silent, preferring to keep her opinion to herself until she'd seen what they looked like on her boyfriend.

Harry, cajoled by his friends, took the outfit from Madam Malkin's hands with a muttered thanks and closed the door to the fitting room behind him. A few minutes later, when he came out to show off his new clothing, he unsuccessfully hid a smile as his friends' jaws dropped. Hermione had been spot on with her prediction: Harry looked like perfection in the new clothes. His eyes were brought out by the emerald green robe and now had a hint of darker colour in them from the earthy brown colour of his shirt. The pants and shirt showed off his physique without being too tight, just hinting at the muscle tone beneath the cloth.

"So…what do you think?" Harry asked self-consciously after half a minute had passed and no one said anything.

"What do we think? Harry, we're buying those robes and shirt and pants whether you like them or not!" Hermione berated him and he laughed, receiving a nod of approval from both Ron and Madam Malkin. Ginny, however, was quite silent, and Harry began to worry.

"Ginny, you don't think these are too formal, do you? I don't know, but I think they show off a little bit much, don't you?" Harry asked, trying to divert her seeming impending displeasure. He was quite surprised, however, when she walked up to him and silenced his self-conscious ramblings with a brief kiss.

"You look stunning. We're buying this outfit for you," she told him and he smiled under the blush now staining his cheeks pink. "How much for everything, Madam Malkin?"

"For you dears, only five galleons," the elderly witch replied, obviously pleased with their approval of her choice. "I must say, Mr. Potter, you do look the part of an impressive opponent. I'm sure the Board will have their work cut out for them. I think it's a shame they want to close that school…Albus loved that place so much. To close it would be an insult to his memory." There was a moment of reminiscent silence before Harry spoke up, saying he would only be a minute changing back to his normal clothing.

"So, what did you buy?" Mrs. Weasley asked a few minutes later when the four teenagers exited the shop.

"I'll show you when I go to the meeting," Harry replied with a small mysterious smile, while the adults gave him sceptical looks.

"Don't worry, Mum, we wouldn't have let him buy anything too risqué," Ginny tried to reassure her mother while she walked with Harry hand in hand.

"Alright, dear, I trust your judgement. Now, we'll just go and visit Fred and George, then we'll go home," Mrs. Weasley decided, and the group headed off to see the twins in their joke shop.

"Hello there! George, c'mere, we've got our first customers of the day!" Fred called as soon as he saw them.

"Family doesn't count, Fred," George grinned tiredly when he saw his family standing there with Harry, and their guard. "So, what brings you to our humble shop?"

"We just wanted to see how you were faring," Mr. Weasley explained gently, looking at his two twins fondly.

"Not too well, we're afraid. Haven't had a customer all day. And we haven't been busy at all lately," Fred replied with a morose sigh, but he put on a small grin when he saw his parents' worried looks.

"Don't you worry about us, Mum, Dad. We'll be just fine. Soon as ol' You-Know-Who decides to kick the bucket, we'll have orders comin' out of our ears," George added. At the twins' humour, the atmosphere seemed to lighten up and the small group spent about half an hour chatting with them before heading back to Grimmauld Place.

A/N: I'm not entirely pleased with this chapter. I know the whole "makeover" idea is entirely too overdone, but I needed Harry's character to develop a little more into maturity, which made this one of the only ways. Not to mention the fluff between him and Ginny. Aww! Anyways, please review, even if you hated it. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but I hope to be able to get some creative ideas back when the new movie comes out in two weeks. Yay! 'Til next time.


	6. New Life

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own the characters, they belong to the wonderfully talented J.K. Rowling. I am making no profit whatsoever off of this story.

A/N: Hey everybody, I know it's been a really long time and I'm sorry. Life just kept getting in the way, as well as my laziness. And just when I was about ready to post, I overstretched the ligaments in my thumb, which set back my writing and corrections to the story. I also spent a week in Dryden, Ontario, which is about a seventeen hour drive from where I live, at OFSAA for volleyball. For anyone who isn't a Canadian, or Ontario resident, OFSAA is the Ontario championships. It was uber cool, and it was my team's first time there. Then I spent a week in New Orleans, Louisiana with my boyfriend and his family, so I didn't have any time to post. Again, my apologies.

I HAVE A REALLY BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! My friend, Meg, has kindly beta'ed this chapter for me and she will be the one looking after all of my mistakes from now on. So, even though there may be mistakes, they're still mine. 

**Review Responses**

duj—Thanks again for the review, I really needed it (you're my most loyal reviewer!). I was thinking of doing that, your idea may still come to pass if I decide to keep the school open. Hehehe

laragirl007—Thank you for your review! And here's the dose of Severus that you wanted!

Auror101—Thanks for the vote of confidence in my story development.

**Chapter Six: New Life**

"Severus! Severus, damn it!" A voice yelled from the other side of the door as

the man currently grumbling about his noisy and unwanted visitor descended the stairs quickly. He wrapped his tattered housecoat around himself more tightly and opened the door, scowling fiercely at his intruder.

"This had better be good, Draco," he grumbled, glaring harshly at his former student.

"Oh, it is, my friend; of that, I can assure you," a sibilant and all-too-unwelcome voice chuckled. Severus felt his heart drop to the floor, but managed to force a pleased expression onto his usually emotionless features as he extended his hand to his former friend.

"Lucius," he murmured, the two of them embracing almost warmly, while Severus allowed himself to think that they were friends again. He could not, after all, allow himself to believe otherwise, or else his entire cover would be blown to pieces. "I had heard of our Lord's plans to free those loyal to him from Azkaban, but I had not realized that it would be so soon."

"I have heard many a rumour as well, Severus," Lucius replied never the one to be blunt about what he wanted. Severus invited the father and son into his old and mouldy house, realizing that he was not the most prepared host.

"I apologize for the state of the place. Ever since Wormtail moved out to join the Dark Lord and rid myself of his filth, I haven't had any inclination to clean it," Severus explained when they entered the low-lit sitting room to find dust clinging to nearly every surface.

"This seems a bit low, Severus, even for you," Lucius sneered, curling his lip at the lack of luxury that he was clearly expecting since his escape from the wizard prison.

"A temporary abode, old friend, until the Dark Lord finalizes the plans for all of his loyal followers to move into Headquarters," Severus replied. He fought the urge to grit his teeth in annoyance at the man.

"Ah, so the Dark Lord believes you to be loyal to him, now, does he?" Lucius asked in a tone that only spoke of his disbelief if you were looking for it. Through years of dancing around the darker circles of society, Severus had learned to decipher others' true feelings simply through their tone of voice, no matter how subtle the inclination.

"In case you hadn't heard, Lucius, your son was charged with the mission of killing Dumbledore…I only helped him speed the process up a little," Severus answered, allowing a smirk to come to his lips. "Forgive me. I still find the idea of the old fool's death quite amusing. He even begged." Severus sent a silent plea for forgiveness to his mentor when he said this, knowing full well that he had no such feelings on the matter.

"Indeed?" Lucius asked, clearly pleased by the idea of Albus Dumbledore pleading for his life. "Well, it seems that I have not only underestimated my son, but also you, Severus. For that, I apologize." Severus was not fooled by the fake apology, knowing that Lucius had never asked for forgiveness for anything he'd done in his life.

"I accept. Although I know that you wanted to catch up with me, why did you come in the middle of the night?" Severus continued. He wanted to know what foul plans Lucius had been concocting ever since his incarceration in the wizard prison.

"You never were one to mince words, were you Severus?" Lucius smirked, pale grey eyes assessing his old friend. A thick silence descended upon them as they each made their own assumptions about the other. "I came to you, firstly to thank you for your interference in Draco's plans, for I doubt he could have done it alone. Narcissa tells me that you made an Unbreakable Vow to protect Draco and to ensure that should he be unable to finish his task, you would undertake it yourself. For your willingness to protect my son when I could not, I thank you."

Draco's eyes flicked to Severus at the news, as he had not been privy to Lucius's understanding until then. Severus's eyes briefly met his, then turned to Lucius again as the man began speaking once more.

"There is another matter that I wish to discuss with you, old friend," Lucius whispered.

"A moment, Lucius. I recognize that tone and I wish to have a drink. Would you care for one?" Severus interrupted, rising from his armchair. It disconcerted him that Lucius looked worried, a foreign expression on his usually cool and collected features.

"No," Lucius murmured, sitting back against the couch in which his wife had sat a year prior.

"Draco?" Severus offered, and the youth nodded after glancing surreptitiously at his father. "Is wine alright?"

"Yes, Severus," he replied quietly and Severus went to fetch the same wine he had served Narcissa and Bellatrix when they had been there. Once he had returned and served the wine, he gestured for Lucius to continue with his dialogue and the older man did so, looking composed once again.

"I have visited the Dark Lord and he means for you to take command of his army--"

"I know of his plans, yes," Severus interrupted.

"He means for Draco to take over as negotiator between himself and the dark forces who have not joined us yet. You know that it leads to often dangerous and taxing missions, Severus, having been a negotiator yourself. It is not a job that I can see my son surviving for long," Lucius implored. "You are favoured by the Dark Lord beyond all others, you could make him change his mind."

"If you believe that being head of the Dark Lord's army is going to grant me clemency when I make such a request, then you are a fool, Lucius," Severus snarled. This was indeed quite a development and one Severus had not been prepared to counter. After all, Draco was merely a boy, not even of age yet, and the Dark Lord planned to give him this important and yet highly dangerous post of negotiator. "I cannot rule over our Lord's wishes. If he wants Draco to undertake a negotiating position, there is hardly anything that I can do to change his mind."

"Severus, why would he do this to me? He has already tested Draco and it was my impression that he had passed. I think he means to rob me of my only heir, Severus, and I will not let that happen," Lucius snarled fiercely.

"And nor would I, were I in your position. You must understand that the Dark Lord was furious when he found out how you'd fared against Potter and his friends at the Ministry. He does not forget, Lucius, nor does he forgive those mistakes easily. You saw for yourself how I was treated when he was angry with me. It has taken me years to regain his trust again, and had I any remaining relatives, I am sure he would have taken his rage out on them. Do not jump to any conclusions yet; let things play out and see where it takes Draco." Severus looked at Draco for a few moments as he continued. "Your son may surprise you, Lucius. I have watched him closely over the last year and he is very well prepared for what may or may not come to pass in the next few months."

Lucius's own gaze swept to Draco, looking at him in a clearly dubious way, then huffed in frustration, looking down to his hands, which were clasped in his lap. He stood abruptly, dragging Draco up with him by the arm and Severus mimicked their movements, realizing that their tense discussion was over. As he saw them out with words meant to comfort, he contemplated the news he had recently been given. He sighed again; Draco's dilemma was only adding to his already complicated life.

He was worried for Draco's safety as much as Lucius seemed to be, having been a negotiator for three years of his service to the Dark Lord. It was a dangerous job that had nearly gotten him killed several times. If it hadn't been for Albus…

Severus huffed at himself in annoyance, steering his thoughts away from that topic forcefully, lest he be overcome by any unwelcome emotions. He sat in his armchair long after the pair had left, thinking desperately of anything that he could do to help the young Malfoy heir, but nothing came to mind. He had become so used to looking out for Draco over the past year that it came as second nature now and without a concrete plan, he was torn.

A slight burning in his left forearm let him know that the Dark Lord wished to speak with him, so he quickly rose from his seat and went to change into his black Death Eater robes.

His arrival was greeted almost warmly as he bent to kiss his master's robes reverently, making him wonder what had the Dark Lord in such a good mood.

"Severus," Voldemort hissed, his voice sending a frisson of worry down the Potions Master's spine. "Your rooms are nearly prepared for your arrival, you should be able to move in tomorrow at the very latest."

"Thank you, my Lord," Severus replied obediently, thankful at least for the protection that being in the Order had offered him.

"That is not all that I wished to discuss. We have captured an old friend of yours, someone you knew from the Order. I thought you might want to have a bit of fun with him before we killed him," the snake-like creature in front of him laughed.

"A challenge, I see. Who is it that was so _fortunate_ to stumble into our den?" Severus asked with a devilish grin. _The den of snakes,_ he thought. His heart was pounding with something akin to fear, wondering who they could have caught. His mind ran down the list quickly, trying to guess from the smirk on the Dark Lord's face whether the member was someone important.

"Mundungus Fletcher. Not so high up in importance, but he may have some valuable information on Dumbledore's Order," Voldemort answered. His cruel laughter sent a chill down the spine of the normally collected spy. "Or what's left of it, rather." Severus forced a lacklustre laugh from his chest, although it tightened painfully from the reminder of his mentor's death. Again, he snuffed those feelings out like he would a candle, and smirked coldly.

"I would like a chance to play with him, just to see if he has the information. Thank you for the opportunity, my Lord," he murmured, bowing respectfully, even though he was feeling nothing of the sort.

"Think nothing of it, Severus. Now that you are to lead my army, I believe you deserve to deal out some payback to those fools who trusted you on Dumbledore's behalf."

_I believe that it is you who is the fool for trusting me, Tom_, Severus mentally corrected the man, but he had already followed the Dark Lord down to the dungeons of his manor safe house. When Severus entered, he could immediately detect that Fletcher had already been tortured for a while by the two guards watching him and sneered in disgust at the stench coming from the petty thief.

"You," Fletcher rasped out when his eyes rose to meet Severus's black gaze, narrowing in anger. "How dare you show your face after what you did."

As Severus drew his wand to renew the torture, he reflected that he was not going to enjoy the information-gathering so much as he was the torture of someone who still believed him to be evil. Of course, after the torture, Severus reflected, he may just have to go and throw himself off the nearest cliff for ever believing that he could enjoy it. And with a feral grin at his now-enemy, Severus unleashed the fury of the Cruciatus Curse.

A/N: Again, I hope you liked this chapter, I spent a lot of time toiling over it. Also, updates may be few and far between because it's my last year of high school and university applications are flying left and right. Thanks to anyone who's stuck by me since I began writing this fic. Toodles.


End file.
